Infernites
The Infernites are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are Mixels whose fiery features make up their personalities. Additionally, they are always full of energy and totally unpredictable. You can never tell what is going to get them all fired up next. They are red, maroon, and transparent orange in color. Members 2014 The three original Infernites were featured in the first wave of Mixels. 2015 In Series 4, three more members were released. They are the cousins of the original Infernites. Relationships Each other Being his "brothers", Flain is mostly friendly towards the other Infernites. Flain and Vulk are friendly towards each other all the time, they show a good relationship. Flain, like most Mixels, is heavily annoyed by Zorch's pranks. One example is in Coconapple where the Seismo & Zorch Mix was basically forced to ruin Flain's relaxation time because of Zorch being wild with the jetpack feet. However, they are basically just brothers, and are not like enemies. Zorch enjoys pulling pranks on Vulk, such as spanking him with towels. So far he and Flain are neutral, but he does help Flain by relighting his head flame when it goes out in Hot Lava Shower. On the cousins side, the three all respect each other as tribemates. Flamzer dreamed that they were involved in an alien abduction together. Cragsters Flain loves to hang out with all of the Cragsters, and respects them the most out of all the other tribes. He calls them "Cragster Compadre" as a nickname. He also loves to play Rockball and Mixelball like all of the Cragsters in Rockball. Krader and Flain, being the leaders of their tribes, also find friendship. However, when they try to Mix, it sometimes becomes a Murp, which has been the base of Murp comedy in the series (as seen first in Murp). Flain often gets annoyed at Krader, but they are still friendly. He particularly gets along very well with Seismo, and the two are considered best friends. They love to play games and go down lava slides together in Nixels. They likely have the closest relationship out of all of the Mixels, besides relationships between two members of a tribe. Flain has not been seen interacting with Shuff, but they are likely still friends. Vulk invited Krader over for ice cream along with Teslo in Hot Lava Shower. He also combined with Seismo when playing Mixelball (Rockball). His relationship with Shuff seems neutral. The Cragsters seem to dislike Zorch the most, especially Seismo, who outright stated to dislike him at the end of Coconapple and Shuff hates him for not delivering his Ceramic Teddy Butterfly in Mailman. Krader is neutral towards him. Electroids Flain has rarely interacted with the Electroids, but they seem to be on good terms. He and Teslo seem to be friends, as they Mixed together and went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Flain and Volectro are neutral so far. He and Zaptor went on a picnic together (along with Lunk and Chomly) in Murp Romp, so they are likely friends. Vulk is best friends with Zaptor because they tell jokes together in Pothole. He is also friends with Teslo for he invites him and Krader for some ice cream (Hot Lava Shower). However, he is seen interacting with Volectro as a rival when competing for Gobba's one Muck with Slumbo and Krader. Zorch is overall neutral with them, although Teslo may not like him, because in Murp, Zorch was not invited to Teslo's birthday party (unless he couldn't make it). Frosticons As the Infernites are the fire tribe and the Frosticons are the ice tribe (opposites), the two tribes don't really fit together well. This is even shown in their Mixes and Murps; most of the time, they make a Murp, but the Mixes aren't very good-looking, either. Flain seems to like the Frosticons a lot. They can get along easily. He finds friendship in Flurr, as he and Slumbo invited him for snowboarding in Snow Half-Pipe. They also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. He and Slumbo are very good friends, as Slumbo snowboarded with him and they like to relax in the Farmlands together, listening to classical music. However, like Krader, despite their friendship, they often make an embarrassing Murp. He is likely friends with Lunk, as they had a picnic together alongside Zaptor and Chomly in Murp Romp. Vulk and Slumbo seem to have a fine friendship with each other. It is unknown to what he thinks about Lunk and Flurr. The Frosticons are, so far, neutral with Zorch. Fang Gang Flain is on good terms with the Fang Gang, but highly dislikes their game of Log Toss. Flain and Gobba are neutral so far. Flain and Jawg are friends, as they went snowboarding together, although he dislikes Log Toss. Flain and Chomly seem to be neutral. This is because they did have a picnic together (along with Lunk and Zaptor in Murp Romp), but he dislikes Chomly's game of Log Toss, and how he murped him with Slumbo to continue playing it. Vulk and Zorch are neutral with the Fang Gang so far. Flexers Flain and the Flexers are neutral so far. He is known to be friends with Kraw, as they went snowboarding together in Snow Half-Pipe and they also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Both Vulk and Zorch were invited to Balk's party in Elevator, which may mean they are friends. However, Flain was the only Infernite who was not invited to the party or maybe was coming late. They are neutral with Tentro so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Flain appears to dislike their shows, but he seems neutral with them. Vulk appears to enjoy their shows, being the sole attendant once. This could imply that they are on good terms. He is their biggest fan. Zorch is neutral with them, so far. Orbitons and Glowkies Burnard is friends with Nurp-Naut and Globert, but the rest are neutral. The Infernite cousins were once abducted by the Orbitons with their Ship-Space and taken to the Mixel Moon. At first, they responded hostilely to this by Maxing, but the cousins soon realized their mistake and befriended the Orbitons. Together, they also discovered that the Glowkies weren't enemies, but just wanted to "Mix with the rest of them". Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. MCPD Neutral, so far. Medievals Neutral, so far. Mixies Neutral, so far. Appearances The following contains the episodes in which three members in a group of this tribe are seen. 2014 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Rockball *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure 2015 *Mixel Moon Madness Both *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *Their leader of both groups (2014 and 2015) is Flain. *They are based upon the element of fire. *Their tribe name is based on the word "inferno". *Like the Frosticons, Glorp Corp, Orbitons, Klinkers and Weldos, they are the primary tribe of their series. *They are the first tribe to have two waves, thus more than three members (the 2014 wave and the 2015 wave). They are also the first tribe with two Maxes due to this. This would later pass on to the Frosticons and Glorp Corp. *Their cycloptic members are Vulk and Flamzer. *All of the 2015 members can breathe out, or at least burp out, fire. *They are the only one of the three tribes in Series 4 where none of its members can fly. *There are no LEGO Murps between any two members of the 2014 wave. *They (the 2015 Infernites) are the only Series 4 tribe to live in Mixel Land. *The Orbitons chose the Infernite (2015) cousins to abduct because they were the first signs of life they spotted. *They are the first tribe to have more than one member voiced by the same voice actor (in this case, Jess Harnell voicing Vulk, Burnard and Meltus). *The Series 1 bags were bright red, while the Series 4 bags are an orange-red color. *The 2014 members represent January in the 2016 Wall Calendar. **This is different with the 2015 Wall Calendar which Vulk is the only Infernite that isn't represent any months in the calendar (Flain represents April, while Zorch represents September) *Vulk has the most pieces out of the tribe, whereas Zorch has the least pieces out of the tribe. *Every once in a while when an Infernite talks, a small flame can blow out of their mouth. *Zorch and Burnard were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "L" in their names. *Flain and Flamzer were the only Infernites who have the letter "F" in their names, at the beginning. *Flain, Zorch and Flamzer were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "U" in their names. *Flain, Vulk and Meltus were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "R" in their names. *Meltus and Flamzer were the only Infernites who have the letter "E" in their names. *Meltus is the only Infernite who has allergies. *The shortest member is Vulk and the tallest is Zorch. Home Max 2014 2015 Gallery Category:Tribes Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Fire